<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>再见 by Luupuuus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533572">再见</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus'>Luupuuus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>利威尔战后幸存，并又活了很长时间。一天他醒来后，发现自己背后是深深的楼梯，面前是一扇门。他忘了很多事情，却遇见了一个意想不到的人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>再见</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你在这干什么呢？”他相当诧异地说。</p><p>他抬起头来。他之前都独自一个坐在这来着。“啊啊，”他随便回答，“没什么。”</p><p>“切，你这家伙还是老样子啊……让人搞不懂你在想什么。”</p><p>“……你认识我吗？”</p><p>“啊？我认识你吗？”他也说。他们彼此打量对方，发现对方都实在是一照面显得很可怕的人。</p><p>“我真的没干什么，”他解释道，“只是坐着。”</p><p>“……”他问，“只是坐着，低着头？”</p><p>“啊，是这样。”</p><p>“没有睡着？”</p><p>“我的头脑相当清醒呢。”</p><p>“没有在看着什么？”</p><p>“这里没什么好看的吧。”</p><p>“什么也没想，脑子里什么也没考虑？”</p><p>“似乎是的。”</p><p>“原来如此。”他说，“你在这里休息啊。”</p><p>“的确。”他恍然道，“我是在休息啊。原来这种感觉就是休息。”</p><p>“开什么玩笑，你不知道休息是什么感觉吗？”</p><p>“我当然知道……只是似乎很久没休息过了，或者是我休息得太久了，身体已经生锈了，总觉得……”</p><p>他说着，头又一点点低下去。这幅样子，让另一个人分外看不过眼，最一开始让他诧异的就是这点，那人坐在这里，一动不动，像一尊开始褪色的雕像。不过随着交谈和动作，好像石屑和尘土也簌簌落下，他又逐渐变得鲜活。马上，他再次把头抬起来了。</p><p>“抱歉啊，难得有人来到这里。我作为主人应该招待你一下的。可我这里什么都没有。”他言辞恳切，口舌灵活，这样自曝其短也不让人生厌。</p><p>“看也知道了。”他说，“你简直破破烂烂。”</p><p>他说得没错。他的斗篷和靴子上带着泥巴和血，脸隐藏在兜帽的阴影下面，斗篷残破的边缘只有一只手伸出来，搁在膝盖上。而他穿得非常精致，衣服和配饰整体简约又在某处凸显别致，比如复古的领巾，拐杖上的装饰横纹，手提箱的铜扣。他浑身一丝不苟，从发梢到手指尖都干干净净的，他有一只眼睛始终没睁开，面部纵列几道疤痕，但这没让他的脸变得阴沉，他的面容仍旧有种淡漠的漂亮。</p><p>“算了，就让我来招待你吧。”他反客为主，把拐杖放在一旁，打开了手提箱。</p><p>那箱子看着不大，里面却满满当当装了很多东西，分门别类，毫无杂乱。他首先拿出来的是一套相当精美的茶具和自制的茶包，然后是一个扁水壶，接下来是打火石和铁架支架，最后他掏出一个看上去明显比箱子要厚的烧锅来。真不知道他是怎么放进去的。</p><p>离开了拐杖，他走路时坡脚变得明显，他的左脚总在地上一拖一拖的，但这半点都没影响到他动作的敏捷。他简直行云流水，这让另一个人连插手帮忙的机会都没有，转瞬间，火堆已经生好，烧锅被架上，水开始冒起小泡泡来了。</p><p>“你这样的人，你从哪儿来的呢？”坐着的人晓有兴致地问。</p><p>“你在说什么呢，这还有哪能让我过来，就从你背后的门里啊。”</p><p>他回过头去，身后果然有一扇门。因为才有人过来，门并没有关死，从缝隙中可以看到楼梯往下延伸，通向深不见底的黑暗里去。那沉郁的黑暗让他悚然一惊，让他心生向往。“我的身后，竟然有一扇门。这么长时间来，我都背对门坐在这里吗。”他喃喃说。</p><p>“谁知道呢。”</p><p>“这下面是什么啊？”他问。</p><p>“是地下街。”他回答。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“这么长的楼梯，只有地下街才有吧。”</p><p>“你是从地下街来的吗？真是看不出来。”</p><p>“我从地下街出生，长大。人们都是这样吧，习惯了以貌取人，这些特性我还是很了解的。”</p><p>“的确。”</p><p>“拐杖也是，虽然没有也可以自如行动，但是用了拐杖之后，上街就不会有人错认我是小鬼了。”</p><p>他这种闲话抱怨的口气，加上水咕嘟咕嘟的声音，和柴火噼啪声，在这片旷野中硬是营造出了安闲详适的氛围出来。让他被门后世界牵动的心沉静下来。这样的表现让他忽然间觉得欣慰，因为士兵或是刚从战场上下来的人，是没办法这么悠闲的，这个人一定享受过相当长时间的和平。</p><p>“不过拐杖本身也很好用，上街的时候总不能随身带着刀，那也太奇怪了。我的拐杖，是用一种特别的木头做的，本身非常沉，放在海里都会自己沉下去，在够高处的东西时，关灯时，还有打人的腿时……。”</p><p>总体来讲，他说的都是日常的事情，虽然夹杂了微妙的部分。不过也可以理解，他这样的人，无论什么时候都会留有那一丝谨慎，哪怕在此时此地也是。如此一来，无论发生什么事情，就在他们说话之时，怪兽来袭也好，炮弹炸开也好，他都能飞快地作出应对。这是在种种极端情景下生活过来的人巧妙的生存方式。这想必已经是他放松的极限了。</p><p>仔细看过去，他的脸上没什么皱纹，但是额发间隐约能看到几根银丝，他的五官带着东洋人的风格，也许是他的血统和那种特别的神态让他显得年轻，说不定实际年龄比坐着的人还大了许多。</p><p>由于观察的太过认真，坐着的人半边面孔露了出来，不再完全笼罩在阴影里了。他五官深邃，面容高洁，眼角的鱼尾纹向上斜飞，他的眼睛……</p><p>“你的眼睛。”他忍不住说。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你的眼睛，很像大海的颜色。”</p><p>“大海？”</p><p>“啊，就是很大的咸水。”他想不到更好的形容，就复述着从别人那里听来的话，“一望无际，里面有吃不完的盐。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“我可没在夸奖你。”他说，“大海冷酷又复杂。”</p><p>他并不以为意，只是接着问道：“地下街还有大海吗？”</p><p>“有的吧。”</p><p>“不可思议。”</p><p>在言谈间，水已经烧开了。于是他流畅地开始泡茶。“就算有大海，那也是地下街。人们出生，然后死掉，为了生存而相互厮杀。总有那种散发着屎沟臭气的家伙，让人不爽。我可是好不容易才上来的。”他说。</p><p>“上来？你认为，这里是上面吗。”</p><p>“这都无所谓。这里有光，没错吧。”</p><p>在他说出口的那一瞬，他才意识到这里原来是有光的。不过的确，如果没有光，他们是如何看清彼此的呢。他习以为常，视若无睹的东西，竟也是别人眼中好不容易的珍品。他环顾四周，好似第一次留意到身边风景，这里似乎是深秋荒野，万物凋敝，但是有光在此。</p><p>不仅有光，也有茶香。他递了杯茶过来，他的右手只余三指，然而茶杯稳当，杯内水面不见晃动。他泡得很好，这也是理所当然的事。</p><p>他用左手接过。考虑到两个人端着茶杯都不太方便，他从一直坐着的木头箱子上挪下来，坐到了地上，他示意可以把这当成小桌，这是他唯一可以提供的了。但是对方不为所动，只是一手拿着杯托，另一手握着杯沿，小口地啜饮着。</p><p>“你看什么？”他说，“这上面还有你屁股的温度啊，我不会把我的茶放上去的。”</p><p>他微微一怔，突然把头仰过去，放声大笑。他似乎从未这样开怀大笑过，他的笑脸因为生疏而僵硬，而显得怪诞。但他实在忍不住，好像之前曾发生过无数次他因为什么人的生动而这样被逗笑，却无法真正去笑的时刻，如此细小的，积累起来变得庞然的欢乐，在这一刻被点燃释放，冲破他胸膛的桎梏，肆无忌惮地爆发出来。他像个快乐的人一样放声大笑。仰头的动作令他的兜帽掉下来了，他的金发在光下闪耀着。这种光芒，映到另一个人眼中，让他细小的瞳孔扩散了些许，他脸上的表情，从因对方怪异的举动而震惊变得柔和，最后他低头喝了口茶，无奈地叹了一口气。</p><p>“像个小鬼似的……”</p><p>他笑了许久。停下来时，茶已经不那么烫了。他一饮而尽，恰好解了口干。温热的茶流过他的身体，让他变得暖和，让他感觉到自己果然像他说的那样，是拥有体温的。</p><p>“真是浪费的喝法。”他牢骚着，又给他倒了一杯。</p><p>“甜甜的，很好喝。”他称赞说。</p><p>“你喜欢甜的吗？”</p><p>“啊，因为很稀有吧。”</p><p>“胡说。”他嗤道，“你就是喜欢甜的吧。在门后面糖要多少有多少，不稀有了你也会一样喜欢的。”</p><p>他们认识没多久，只喝了一杯茶而已，他就表现得了解他了似的。可是他们谁都没觉得有什么不对。</p><p>他笑了笑，没回答对，也没说不对。“看来门后也不完全那么坏。”他说。</p><p>“该怎么说呢……有坏的地方，也有好的地方。从那扇门里面看，这里也是门后的世界吧。到处都是门，到处都是墙，到处都是没有阳光的地下街，地上的人们和地下的相互隔绝，人和人因为无法相互理解而变得疯狂。但是反过来说，如果愿意好好交谈的话，也总会有人同样乐意坐下来听你说话的。虽然是没什么阳光的地方，偶尔也会有羽毛落下来。也会有受伤的鸟。石头缝里也会有绿色的青苔拼了命的生长下去。”</p><p>他们沉默了一会儿。</p><p>“你的伤，也是在门后的世界弄的吗？”</p><p>他问着，向他伸出手来。而他自然而然地向他倾斜，把自己毁容的脸凑了过去，如同合该如此一样。他触碰他，从额头开始，尽管只有一只手，但是他的手很大，手掌就能捧住他的半张脸。他的手非常的干燥温暖，他轻轻地触碰他睁不开的那只眼睛，顺着脸颊蜿蜒的伤疤往下，指头点过被切割的唇瓣，落到他的下巴。他的手指像阳光一样的轻。他珍重地触摸着他。</p><p>“这没什么……没有影响到我什么。”他心烦意乱地说。如果他敢可怜他的话……</p><p>“我从没让你受过这么重的伤。”然而他咕哝着说，听上去竟然有点委屈。</p><p>“……你认识我吗？”</p><p>“啊，我认识你吗？”他反问。他的手还捧着他的脸，他相当慎重地端详他。“我不认识你，”他说，“但是……我记得一些事情。”</p><p>“你还记得什么？”他仰着脸说。</p><p>“我记得你……经常不耐烦，让你等一会儿你就会开始抱怨，但是你会一直等下去。你说话很多，你有点喋喋不休……哪怕在我看书的时候。你总关注无关紧要的小事，你的班轮班给食堂帮忙的时候，你亲自去跟菜贩子划价。你第一次看到蝴蝶时大为震惊，后来你又看到了活的毛毛虫，你的脸都扭曲了。你每天都要洗澡，两次。但你不是每天都自觉吃饭。你用三种洗涤液分开清洗不同的衣服。你第一次看到雪……雪落到你的手上，你变得非常安静，你有半小时没有说话……没想到我会记得这么多，我能想起来的，竟然都是这些平常的小事……哈哈。”</p><p>“……你还特意计算我不说话的时间，这可真是让人不舒服。”他抱怨道，拍开了他的手。</p><p>“你总有这种另辟蹊径的思考角度。”他怀念地说。</p><p>他们喝完了最后一点茶。他把茶杯取过，用壶里剩的水冲洗，又用手帕仔细擦干净，他收拾的动作和布置一样流畅，转眼间，一切已经收回到手提箱里去了，地上只残留着水渍和篝火的灰烬。</p><p>“你要走了吗？”他问。</p><p>“也该走了吧，这里什么都没有。”</p><p>他微不可查地叹气，他的腿缩起来，下巴放在了膝盖上面。</p><p>“你干什么呢，快起来。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“……啊？”</p><p>“我也要走吗？”</p><p>“不然呢，你来决定往哪走。”他理所当然，颐指气使地说。</p><p>“这样。”他慢慢地说，“原来还可以往前走的。我还没想过还可以继续走。”</p><p>“快给我走啊，你都在这坐多久了，懒散也要有个限度。”他骂道，并向他伸出手来。</p><p>他伸出的是那只残缺的右手。这是因为对应的，坐着的人只剩下左手了。他握着他的手，把他拉了起来，尽管只有三根手指，他的力量仍然很大。他站起来后，他们才发现他是个很高大的男人，比他要高得多。他的手扶在他肩膀上，就好像他扶在自己的拐杖上。他坦然地使用他，一如他坦然地支撑着他。</p><p>“你还要下去看看吗？”他偏头示意着那扇门。</p><p>闻言，他把手松开，走过去把门拉开了。这如此地轻易。</p><p>他面对着深邃的，往下延伸的楼梯，面对那片黑暗，一时间，只是站在那里，没有动作。最终，他的手指从门上放松了，他后退一步，轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p>“不了。你是从下面过来的。”他说，“这里面都有什么，可以由你来告诉我。我相信你。”</p><p>“……啊？嗯……”</p><p>“我们要往前走。”顷刻，他就做出决定，不容置喙地说。</p><p>那人回过头，看向前方，看向远处。这是他所熟悉的眼神，前面什么都没有，那人看着的也不是特定的事物，而是更远的地方，是他所看不到的地方了。</p><p>“你在看什么，前面会有什么呢？”他说。</p><p>“我也不清楚。”他坦然承认，“不过想弄明白的话，亲自过去看看不就好了。我们一直以来不就是这么做的吗？”</p><p>但那眼神中还是有什么不一样的地方，或许是下颌不那么紧绷，或者眼睛睁开的角度不同。总之，这又是他所没见过的他的模样了。于是，他只是抱着手臂，略微不耐烦地站在旁边，在那个人带着孩童式的纯粹好奇和求知望着远处时，他仰起头来，只是在看着他，一直在看着他。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>